Desert Sands
by Shattered Hope
Summary: (some) the yugioh cast gets transported to ancient egypt....read to find out


Hiya, folksies! This is basically my first fanfic, so keep that in mind when you review! Also, you don't have to LIKE my story to review, I just want some tips! ^__~ Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. Is that easy enough for the feeble-minded brains out there who made the rule that we had to do these stupid disclaimers? Good. I didn't think it would be. Anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey gazed longingly out the window. It had been pouring sheets of rain for three days straight. He sighed and turned back to the math test in front of him. Suddenly, he felt a small object hit his head.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed as he whirled around to see Tristan grinning and trying to hide the evidence of a previously-shot spitball.  
  
"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Wheeler?" his strict math teacher asked, rounding on him.  
  
"Uh, no.I just, uh, thought of something I, ummm.forgot to do."  
  
"Well, you had better not forget about that test in front of you!" she sneered nastily.  
  
Joey gulped and mumbled some unheard apologies, then turned to glare harshly at Tristan.  
  
"What was that for?!?" he hissed, "I almost got in BIG trouble, you slug!"  
  
"Sorry," Tristan apologized half-heartedly, "But did you notice the new girl in class?"  
  
To tell the truth, Joey had not, so e swung his head around, and inquired, "Where?"  
  
Tristan pointed to the very back of the classroom. Sitting in a desk, seemingly absorbed in her math test, sat a petite auburn haired girl. When Joey first saw her, the first thing he thought of was falling autumn leaves. Suddenly, she looked up, and they made eye contact. Joey tried to pull his eyes away form her, but for some reason he just couldn't. Her deep gray eyes looked like dark pools, or portals to another time, place, world.dimension. Joey suddenly received a sharp tap on the shoulder from Tristan.  
  
"Joey,"he whispered, "I think she like put a, like trance on you."  
  
Joey scoffed at this suggestion. "You're goin' nuts."  
  
Just then the bell rang. Everybody leapt up from their chairs and dashed towards the door.  
  
"All right, class!" the teacher announced, "Those of you who have not finished your tests-" she eyed Joey menacingly, "-May finish them on Monday."  
  
"Yes!" Joey cried triumphantly as he zoomed out the classroom door.  
  
As they walked home through the dreary rain, Yugi came up to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" he greeted, panting for breath, "Did you see that new kid?"  
  
Joey and Tristan both nodded their heads vigorously, and explained about her eyes. Yugi thought it all over thoughtfully.  
  
"I dunno," he concluded as they turned the corner into an alleyway, "Maybe we're just taking it to seriously-" But the small boy was cut off abruptly when suddenly, a figure clothed in all black jumped out and grabbed him.  
  
"Hey!" Joey yelled, but was knocked unconscious as several more masked characters jumped out.  
  
Tristan stood there, wide-eyed. The figure were about to knock him out too, when fainted.  
  
"It looks like this pitiful mortal has done our jobs for us," the first figure whispered hoarsely as he and the others gathered up the limp bodies and faded into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi rubbed his eyes groggily, trying to wake himself up. Once he had opened his eyes enough to see, he took in his surroundings. The light was far to bright for him to comprehend, so he shaded his eyes and stood up. He realized that he was covered in sand.  
  
'Where am I?' he mused to himself, 'This CAN'T be Domino!!'  
  
Indeed it was not. Yugi looked down and saw Tristan and Joey lying in a heap. He roused his friends, and together they glanced at the surrounding terrain. For miles all they could see was sand and some strange triangular buildings. Suddenly, it hit Yugi.  
  
"I know!" the small boy cried, "We're in-in Egypt!!!"  
  
"What?!" Tristan and Joey exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Just look around." Came the reply.  
  
And sure enough, as the three friends looked around, they noticed that the only place they could be was a desert in the middle of Egypt. And those buildings were pyramids.  
  
"Well," Joey declared, "I guess we should try to find, well.people."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Yugi, "Let's head in the direction of the pyramids, and see if we can find a village or something."  
  
So the three teens headed of towards the pyramids.  
  
"I'm tired," complained Joey after about an hour. He was already carrying Tristan, who had fainted a while back.  
  
"So I am I." the petite boy nodded his head tiredly, "I suppose we could rest." So the group sat down for a moment. Just then, a loud roaring noise came from behind them. As the startled teens turned to look, they noticed a large, funnel-shaped storm coming at them.  
  
"A dust-tornado!" Yugi cried, pulling Joey to his feet. "RUN!!!"  
  
Joey and Yugi ran as fast as they could, but with the extra weight of Tristan, the storm easily caught up.  
  
"We're doomed!" wailed Joey, when suddenly they were swept up by the storm. The last thing they remembered was a faraway voice calling out to them. Then everything went pitch black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh," Joey groaned rubbing his head.  
  
He looked around to see that the small purple-haired boy was still lightly snoring. They seemed to be in a palace of some sort. Joey looked around. They were in a small, colorful room. In every corner was a huge potted plant. There were two doors, one leading to a dimly- lit corridor, and another to a small balcony, overlooking some kind of market square. He noticed that he and Yugi were lying on a colossal feather bed. The sheets were a soft, satiny pink, and there was a draping canopy above them, the color of the midnight sky. Suddenly, the first door creaked open, and a petite, auburn-haired girl walked in. Joey gasped.  
  
'She looks exactly like the new girl from school!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Good morning, Master Traveler. Are you and your companion already up?" she inquired in a voice as smooth as silk, as she placed a large platter, fancily decorated with colorful fruits, meats and cheeses, on a small wooden table.  
  
"You were hit by quite the storm," she continued, "One of the biggest we've seen!"  
  
Joey was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he let the first words that came to mind flow from his mouth.  
  
"Is this Egypt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ancient or modern day?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot," Joey murmured embarrassed, "You live here."  
  
'It must be Ancient Egypt, if she doesn't know what I mean.' He mused to himself.  
  
"Um, anyways," he continued aloud, "Where exactly are we? And who are you?"  
  
"You are in the palace of the pharaoh, and I am the pharaoh's personal slave, Amity." She replied coolly, answering both of his questions. Just then, there was a loud rap on the door, and a tall priest stepped in.  
  
"Get out of here!" hissed Amity, "You know you are not welcome here!"  
  
Then, the priest drew out a long wooden staff. It was finely-carved with many strange hieroglyphs. He raised it above his head, muttered a few Egyptian words, and then pointed it at Amity. Dark purple light came out of it, and Amity let out a heart-rending scream, filled with pure agony, then fell limply to the floor. The priest grinned wickedly, and then turned to Joey, and pointed the staff. But he wasn't pointing it at him, Joey realized a little too late. He was pointing at the slender, sleeping figure of Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh no! What is he going to do to poor Yugi! *starts crying and burning things* Anyways, I hope you like chappie one! Was it too short? Was it good? Was it too dramatic? Was it awful? Review, and tell me!!!!! 


End file.
